rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Acerico/my firtht blog post.. Wut should I do?
Hmmm... Well I'm going to be some ordinary blogger. Hehe. I'm so lame aren't I? Sorry if this sounds like some annoying *****CENSORSHIP*** WHOOP WHOOP Well anyways I'm going to start out with what i've been doing, currently working on, and planned vacations ahead of me. I'm an interesting person and like to live how I do. I ain't no WoW player who lives in their mothers basement in a beanbag chair that probably weighs 180+ lbs. And there I go with stereotyping. Please cut me some slack, this is my first time, I swear. Mmkay. So I have been working on ballistics gel so I can have some fun with my BB gun. Or some fun somewhere else.. Heh heh, aallllll riiiiight. I'll upload some pictures of it. I watched this video of how to make ballistics gel with this Knox Gelatin. But figures, I didn't have any and I found a few packets of jello in my pantry. They were the sugarfree jello packets, right now, the mixture is in the fridge, getting its tensile shape. It's fun to slap... Directions to Ballistics Jello: You will need: 2 Sugarfree jello packets (The slim, light boxes) 2 Tupperware containers 1 Bottle of cooking spray or olive oil A small amount of water. 1. Pour the jello powder into the first tupperware container 2. Grab a measuring cup, fill it with about 3/4 cup - 2 cups depending on how many packets you use. 3. Grab a spoon, gently mix for 2 minutes. it will be a thick, soupy texture. There will be red/green/pink/blue specks all over in the liquid varying on the flavor of jello you use. 4. Put the jello mixture into your fridge for 3-4 hours. 5. After about 3 1/2 hours, take out the jello. It should have a basic jello texture. Don't worry if it has a glaze/specks all over the top. 6. Fill a sink with hot water, not luke warm, not boiling hot, but to that point where it hurts to put your hand in. 7. Place the tupperware container into the sink to where it will float around. Leave it in there for 10-15 minutes. 8. After 10-15 minutes, grab your second tupperware container and spray cooking spray all over the inside of it. 9. Take your jello, it should be melted again. Pour the molten jello slowly into the second tupperware container. Make sure youpour it slowly because if you slush it in, you will get airbubbles inside your jello, which will ruin it. 10. Take your molten jello, and place it into the fridge. This time for 12 hours. The following day or such it should be hard and tense. Have fun! Recently I ordered a Big Bohica Kukri machete from amazon. GOOD DEAL! This blade i'd say is worth about $45. I got it for $9.92 You can get it on amazon for the same price I got it. It's a little sharp out of the box bot not enough to hack through forests and thick shrubs. I recommend sharpening it before using it against trees. It came out rather dull, but packs a big ass punch when it strikes something. It's full tang and steel. Has an all black sleek blade finish, with some cool Big Bohica skull artwork on the lower end of the blade. I'm not going to be an ass-kisser to BudK, but you need to get it. I was expecting it to take a work or two to ship, like it said, but it actually came in 3 days. It's about a foot and a half. 3/4 of the size of some regular machete. This isn't your regular machete, but it's meant to be a kukri, a jungle machete used to hack through dense shrubs, trees, vines, anything that would get in your way. It's also a great survival knife for hunting. Took one strike on a milk jug to cut it almost in half. Took several strikes on an airtight water bottle. It didn't cut, but the force of each strike was powerful enough to make the cap of the bottle to shoot somewhere far, far away. GIF OF THE WEEK: VIDEO OF THE WEEK: ' ' Category:Blog posts